


"Секс с русской феей"

by Azaru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru
Summary: Отабек Алтын, гордость Казахстана, трахает несовершеннолетнего Юрия Плисецкого. Шок, сенсация, общественность негодует! Но больше всех в бешенстве прибывал, конечно же, сам Юра, ибо почти единственный понимал, что белобрысый мальчишка, которого на видео вдалбливают в матрас, совсем не он, а какой-то левый хрен, пускай и очень похожий...
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 23





	"Секс с русской феей"

**Author's Note:**

> бета-редактор: gerda-and-kay

— Ну, давай же! Давай! — бормотал Юра, пялясь в экран ноутбука. — Ответь мне, Бека!

Но Отабек не отвечал. Ни на многочисленные сообщения утром, ни на звонки днём, а теперь, когда Юре пришлось отключить свой мобильник, потому что он заебался сбрасывать левые звонки от всякой шушеры, то лучший друг не отвечал и в скайпе. На такое поведение у Отабека были веские причины, но и у Юры они тоже имелись, чтобы продолжать с особым маниакальным упорством звонить. Снова и снова, пока друг не перестанет рефлексировать и наконец-то не примет чёртов видеовызов…

И ведь, главное, накануне ничто не предвещало надвигающейся беды. Хотя в жизни всегда так, да? Никто не предупреждает, что, мол, пристегнитесь, уважаемые, сейчас по вашим нервам будут нехило так ебашить! Вот и Юру никто не предупредил, что ночью, пока он тихо мирно спит и видит сны, какая-то изворотливая сволочь решит подгадить его другу и выбросит в сеть скандальное видео. Крохотное, десять секунд всего, но зато каких! Отабек Алтын, гордость Казахстана, трахает несовершеннолетнего Юрия Плисецкого. Шок, сенсация, общественность негодует! Но больше всех в бешенстве прибывал, конечно же, сам Юра, ибо почти единственный понимал, что белобрысый мальчишка, которого на видео вдалбливают в матрас, совсем не он, а какой-то левый хрен, пускай и очень похожий…

Правда информацией этой с окружающим миром Плисецкий делиться не спешил и никаких опровергающих заявлений не делал. Даже тренеру, который позвонил с утра и приказал из-за поднявшейся шумихи отсидеться дома, он ничего конкретного не смог ответить, хотя мужчина и задавал вопросы странным сдавленным голосом…

Для начала Юре хотелось всё выяснить у самого виновника ситуации и поинтересоваться… какого хуя, друг? Да, именно так! Какого хуя ты трахаешь парня, Бека? Парня, который со спины вылитый я! Да ещё и называешь его «Юрочка»…

Неудивительно, блять, что видео окрестили как: «Секс с русской феей». Сколько там кстати уже просмотров? За миллион перевалило… Ну, пиздец.

Юра устало потёр виски. Хорошо, что дед сейчас на даче, а сама дача в таких ебенях, где ни то что о ютубе не слышали, там и мобильная связь раз через два ловит, и то на определённом пригорке в ясную погоду. С дедом он вчера разговаривал — «Ягоды, грибы, чистый воздух, тебе бы сюда, Юрочка!» — а больше ему и волноваться не о ком. Да, в жизни Юры Плисецкого ограниченный список близких людей. И вот один из таких людей так накосячил, что Юре теперь сиди в четырёх стенах и сходи с ума.

— Нет, да ты издеваешься!

Психанув на очередной неотвеченный в скайпе звонок, Юра настрочил сообщение.

«Бека, твою мать! Либо ты отвечаешь мне прямо сейчас и мы говорим, либо я беру первый билет на самолёт до Казахстана, прилетаю, и мы… всё равно говорим! Круто, да? Короче, решай сам!».

Он готов был выполнить свою угрозу, и пускай тренер бы его потом порвал за самоволку. Юра Плисецкий страшный в своей решительности парень и слов на ветер не бросает. Кому как не Беке об этом знать? Видимо поэтому на этот раз вызов приняли почти сразу.

Что ж… таким своего лучшего друга он ещё никогда не лицезрел. Волосы взлохмачены, челюсть напряжена, голова опущена. Сердце у Юры моментально сжалось.

— Видел? — тихо спросил Отабек.

— Видел, — спокойно ответил Юра, сам себе удивляясь.

Отабек, не смотря на него, поднялся и вышел из поля зрения камеры. Затем послышался треск и шум, что-то с грохотом полетело и разбилось. Вот теперь Юра растерял всё своё спокойствие.

— Бека?..

Нет ответа.

— Блять, да что ж такое… Бека, завязывай чудить! Успокоился живо, или я за себя не ручаюсь!

Его вопль подействовал. Отабек вернулся и сел на своё место перед экраном. Ещё более угрюмым, чем был до этого.

— Бек, ну чего ты, а? Не конец же света наступил!

— Мне так стыдно, Юра. Это невыносимо. Потому что ты видел, ты знаешь… Я…

Оказывается, это очень горько, наблюдать за Отабеком в таком несвойственном его характеру раздавленном состоянии. Даже если до этого Юра и был зол на друга из-за видео и скандала, то сейчас понял, что весь запал иссяк и ему плевать на все возможные последствия. Самое главное, что Беку он в обиду никому не даст. Даже самому себе, как бы странно это не звучало.…

— Ну трахался ты с парнем, и чего? — хмыкнул Юра. — Кого этим в наше время вообще удивишь? Ну подумали все, что это я с тобой на том видео отжигаю, и хер бы с ними! Это, между прочим, ещё доказать надо. Подумаешь, блондин, и имя совпало…

Отабек совсем скрючился, словно каждое слово Юры причиняло ему физическую боль. Уронил лицо в ладони.

— Ты не понимаешь, Юра, — отчаянно заскулил Отабек, так, будто мир действительно рухнул. — Я ведь так долго о тебе мечтал! Всё ждал, когда ты повзрослеешь, и можно будет признаться. А теперь… Теперь всё кончено…

Сердце громко бухнуло в грудной клетке и понеслось вскачь. Юра часто задышал, чувствуя, как жар подступает к щекам.

— Что значит, ты обо мне мечтал? — вцепился он в слова, а заодно и в край письменного стола, чтобы на нервной почве эпически не наебнуться с крутящегося компьютерного кресла.

Отабек поднял голову и наконец-то посмотрел в камеру. Печально, но решительно. Так сжигают мосты, подумал Юра, и его пальцы, обхватившие столешницу, побелели от напряжения.

— Я люблю тебя, — хрипловато произнёс Отабек, запуская своим голосом стремительный бег мурашек по Юриному позвонку. — Знаю, что не имею на это никаких прав, но я так сильно тебя полюбил… С первого взгляда, Юр.

Повисла тишина.

Юра медленно разжал пальцы, ощущая, как внутри его тоже что-то отпускает. А ведь он и не подозревал, что это нечто так сильно на него давило, пока в один миг от признания друга на душе не стало легко и свободно. Правильно. Всё встало на свои законные места. Отследив в себе эти изменения, Юра решился посмотреть на Отабека. Тот, замерев, продолжал смотреть прямо перед собой, не мигая, весь напряжённый, как взведённая тетива лука. Такой сильный и одновременно хрупкий, что, если бы Юра находился рядом в этот момент, то не удержался бы от успокаивающего объятья или поцелуя. А ещё лучше того и другого…

— Значит так, герой любовник, — кашлянул Юра и постарался звучать, как обычно: — Давай-ка мы сначала разберёмся с твоими похождениями, а потом уже обсудим всё остальное? Поэтому завязываем наматывать сопли на кулак, я жду подробный рассказ о том, как ты умудрился вляпаться в этот пиздец с видео. В том, что ты именно вляпался, я даже не сомневаюсь.

Отабек моргнул, до него будто не доходил смысл слов Юры. А когда дошел, он моргнул ещё раз.

— Что, думал нахуй тебя пошлю? — фыркнул Юра, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Кем ты меня считаешь вообще?

Отабек не ответил, но его явно стало отпускать. Плечи и шея чуть расслабились, это хороший знак.

— Давай уже делись, что произошло, — мягко попросил Юра.

Отабек серьёзно кивнул, отчего стал снова походить на себя прежнего. У Юры аж давление нормализовалось от этой картины.

— Неделю назад знакомый попросил выручить его и подменить ди-джеем на частной вечеринке. Я согласился. Загородный дом, богатые детишки, гуляли всю ночь. Я устал как собака, но реально был доволен, редко ведь в последнее время выпадала возможность за пультом постоять… — Отабек ненадолго умолк. — Ты знаешь, я не пью, в клубах или ещё где вообще никогда не позволяю себе терять бдительность. А тут, Юр… Помню, что выпил воды из бутылки, обычной такой пластиковой, а потом уже смутно всё… Реальность поплыла. Парня того с видео помню, он всё крутился рядом со мной, вопросы дебильные задавал. Я не реагировал.

— Может, он тебе ту бутылку и подсунул? — предположил Юра, стараясь подавить в себе дикую вспыхнувшую ярость. Что, если бы другу захотели навредить ещё сильнее? Даже думать страшно.

Отабек пожал плечами.

— Я честно не знаю, может, и он. Как оказался с этим парнем в одной из спален, я не помню. Секс… — Отабек сжал зубы. — Секс с ним тоже, полный провал на какой-то отрезок времени, так что кто снял видео и выложил, тоже не знаю. Когда очнулся, меня ужасно мутило, потом понял, что именно произошло, и противно стало уже от самого себя.

Отабек замолчал, окунаясь в неприятные воспоминания, Юра же переварил услышанную историю и поскорее решил нарушить образовавшуюся тишину. Его пугало, что друг может себе там надумать, если затянуть с нужными словами.

— Всё нормально, Бека.

— Юра…

— И для ненависти к себе у тебя нет никаких причин. По пьяни и не такое бывает, а тебя вон вообще опоили не пойми какой наркотической херней. В этой истории, какой бы некрасивой она ни была, ты пострадавшая сторона! И не спорь со мной!

На лице Отабека проскользнул слабый намёк на улыбку:

— Даже не думал.

— Кстати, ты проверялся, вдруг… Ну…

Отабек отвёл взгляд.

— Всё в порядке, Юра. Папин брат работает в частной клинике, я сразу ему позвонил. Мне почистили кровь и взяли все анализы. Я здоров.

Юра облегчённо выдохнул.

— А… Ну хорошо…

Отабек снова резко помрачнел:

— Ничего хорошего. По моей вине твоё имя втоптали в грязь. Я постараюсь всё уладить, Юр, и убрать это видео. Но уже случившийся удар по твоей репутации и сплетни… этого не исправить.

— Прорвёмся, Бека.

— Нет, общественное мнение…

— Ебал я это самое мнение, чего ты привязался с ним?! — взорвался Юра. — Я ведь больше агрился из-за самого факта, что ты с парнем. Да не смотри ты так, я ведь злился не потому, что сраный гомофоб… Ревновал я, короче! Вот!

— Что? — ошарашенно спросил Отабек.

— То! — Юра показал язык. — Знаешь, а ведь Витя сразу понял, что не я на том видео. Он мне первый, падла, позвонил позлорадствовать: «Ох, как же так, Юрочка? Ты по нему столько лет сохнешь, а ебёт-то он всё равно других. Ай-ай не порядок, плохой Отабек!». Я кстати с ним полностью согласился, убить тебя к хуям хотелось и пацана того. Особенно пацана! Ревность и злость распирала весь день, а теперь, зная всё… В общем, Бека, я тоже тебя люблю.

Отабек резко вскочил на ноги, стул позади него рухнул, но герою Казахстана было плевать на всё, кроме алеющего лица на экране.

— Юрочка, — выдохнул Отабек, и столько было в этом облегчения и счастья, что Юра довольно хмыкнул.

— Что Юрочка? — он потёр нос, а затем смело улыбнулся. — Встречаться теперь будем!


End file.
